TEATRZYK ZIELONA FRETKA: REICHENBACH FLUFF
by toroj
Summary: Całkowicie nonsensowny utwór teatralny.


_Poniższy utwór, wbrew pozorom napisany w stanie całkowitej trzeźwości, _

_dedykuję mojej nieocenionej becie Serathe i Homoviatorowi. _

_Toroj_

TEATRZYK ZIELONA FRETKA

ma zaszczyt przedstawić jednoaktówkę pt.

REICHENBACH FLUFF

Postacie:

Autorka

Beta

John Watson

Sherlock Holmes

Angsterka

Flufferka

Slasherka

Tumblerka

Czytelniczka-Kanoniczka

Głos Kanonu zza kulis

_Scena przedstawia standardowy pokój fanatyczki seriali, wytapetowany głównie Freemanem, Cumberbatchem i dokonaniami Moffata. Wszędzie poniewiera się pełno książek, pluszaków i brudnych kubków po kawie. Autorka siedzi przy komputerze i pisze, Sherlock Holmes i John Watson siedzą na łóżku w charakterze dwóch Wenów, reszta towarzystwa pęta się dokoła Autorki w charakterze sępów._

Angsterka: Pamiętaj, John ma cierpieć! Dużo i spektakularnie!

Autorka: (kiwa głową)

John Watson: Ojej, ojejusiu, jakże ja STRASZNIE cierpię! (cierpi)

Sherlock Holmes: Ale właściwie dlaczego?

John Watson: Gdyż skoczyłeś z dachu szpitala i umarłeś!

Sherlock Holmes: JA?

John Watson: Tak, ty!

Sherlock Holmes: Znikąd nie skakałem. Chwila, coś się nie zgadza. (Wertuje scenopis.) Z jakiego jesteś odcinka?

John Watson: Z końcówki „Reichenbach fall".

Sherlock Holmes: Wszystko jasne. Stanowczo domagam się wymiany blogera! Najlepiej na tego ze „Skandalu w Belgravii", był znacznie przyjemniejszy.

_Nadąsany Watson reichenbachowy wychodzi, na jego miejsce pojawia się Watson w kamuflażu na gołe ciało i z pejczykiem._

John Watson: Przepraszam, John skandalowy nie mógł przyjść, bo poszedł do dentysty. Mogę go zastąpić.

Sherlock Holmes: A ty skąd jesteś?

John Watson: Z tego, czego jeszcze Moffat z Gatissem nie nakręcili. Mam sobie iść?

Sherlock Holmes: Ależ skąd. (Przysuwa się bliżej.) Zostań.

Slasherka: SLAAAASH! SLAAASH!

Glos Kanonu zza kulis: ZŁOOOOO! ZŁOOOOO!

Slasherka (zwisając nad Autorką jak sęp): Pamiętaj o lubrykancie! Dużo dzikiego, króliczego seksu! Kajdanki, bondage! I żeby mi się całowali z języczkiem!

_Sherlock i John wymieniają wystraszone spojrzenia. Watson chowa pejczyk za plecy._

Czytelniczka-Kanoniczka: To dzieci przecież czytają! To ma być wychowawcze!

Autorka: (Wykreśla bondage, dodaje instrukcję zakładania prezerwatywy.)

John Watson: Dlaczego nie możemy zrobić czegoś przyjemnego? Na przykład iść do parku na spacer?

Autorka: Dobry pomysł!

Angsterka: Ty masz cierpieć! I on też!

Sherlock Holmes: Nie ma sprawy. Nie cierpię parków. Mogę sobie tam pocierpieć, na przykład przy karmieniu kaczek.

_Wyciąga kanapkę i zaczyna jeść._

Czytelniczka-Kanoniczka: ZOSTAW TO! Ty nie jesz!

Sherlock Holmes: (dławi się) Kiedy... właśnie jem.

Czytelniczka-Kanoniczka: Dwa razy w ciągu całego serialu! A w ogóle to się nie znasz i siedź cicho!

Slasherka: SLAAAASH!

Autorka (nieśmiało): Czy może być seks na kocyku w parku koło stawku z kaczkami?

Slasherka: Tak!

Angsterka: Nie!

Czytelniczka-Kanoniczka (surowo): Powinnaś się solidnie wziąść do roboty nad tym fickiem!

Beta i Sherlock (chórem): Wziąć!

Czytelniczka-Kanoniczka: Cicho! Nie znacie się. Nieważna forma, ważna treść! I więcej nawiasów!

Flufferka: Ja to bym chciała, żeby było romantycznie... Żeby chodzili za rączki... I się całowali... I żeby były świece...

Slasherka (z zainteresowaniem): Świece? Mogą być! Jaki rozmiar?

Sherlock i Watson: (Bledną, przy czym Watson blednie mniej jako osobnik opalony, a Sherlock bardziej, bo ma wprawę)

Tumblerka: Moim zdaniem powinnaś tę historię ubarwić. Proponuję cross z „Hobbitem".

Czytelniczka-Kanoniczka: Jackson to już kręci, nie będziesz mi tu autorki namawiać na taki bezczelny plagiat. Apage!

Tumblerka: To może z Toy Story? Buzz Watson i szeryf Holmes. Nawet posturą pasują...

Autorka: (Usiłuje wyobrazić sobie morderstwo na tle seksualnym dokonane na lalce Barbie.) Chyba się da...

Angsterka: A będą cierpieć?

Holmes: Ja już cierpię.

Glos Kanonu zza kulis: KREEEW! CZAAAAPKA!

Holmes: A teraz cierpię bardziej. (Cierpi bardziej.)

Autorka: ...w dotyku przypomina daktyl - pod miękką skórą kryją się twarde mięśnie... (pracowicie klepie w klawiaturę)

Slasherka: Co ty mi tu? No co? Co to głupie wegetariańskie metafory? Mięsa! Więcej mięsa, konkretu. Patrz na tego tam... na V, ma tyle mięsa, że może otworzyć rzeźnik!

Beta: „Rzeźnika", jeśli już. Ewentualnie wędliniarnię. Z penisami.

Tumblerka (siada na biurku i majda nogami): Muszę was rozczarować. V ostatnio napisał fanfica o fretce.

Slasherka (z nadzieją): Zoofilnego?

Tumblerka (z satysfakcją): Zoologicznego.

Flufferka: Bardzo flufiasto? Wzruszająco? Freciowo ciu-ciu-ciu miziasto?

Tumblerka: Sherlock to fretka. I Mycroft też fretka. A John to jeżyk.

Slasherka (sceptycznie): Fretka z jeżem? To chyba nie jest możliwe technicznie...

Angsterka: Ale jakie stwarza pole do cierpienia!

Sherlock (cicho): Gdybym nie był ateistą, zacząłbym się w tej chwili modlić.

John Watson (równie cicho): Ja jestem wierzący, mogę się pomodlić za nas obu.

Slasherka (zagląda Autorce przez ramię): No i masz! Nie można jej na chwilę spuścić z oka. Coś ty tu nachrzaniła? Co to za greckie kolumny w slashu? Penisy mają być!

Czytelniczka-Kanoniczka: Zostaw ją, kolumny są kanoniczne. Były u Doyle'a.

Głos Kanonu zza kulis: PEEEENIS DOYLEEEEEE'AAAAA!

Slasherka: Kolumny są głupie!

Czytelniczka-Kanoniczka: Sama jesteś głupia! Jak wydra w szaliku!

_Tumblerka uniesiona świętym tumblerowym oburzeniem wali Kanoniczkę w łeb, a ta nie pozostaje dłużna. Wywiązuje się kotłowanina, do której dołączają pozostałe fanki. Sherlock i John wyciągają popcorn, obserwują walkę i robią zakłady. Autorka jest zniesmaczona, gdyż fanki rozbijają jej ulubiony kubeczek z jeżem._

Autorka: Z tej sytuacji jest tylko jedno wyjście. Inaczej zwariuję i nie napiszę już żadnego fika, nawet po dwóch piwach. John, możesz mi pożyczyć swojego SIG-Sauera?

_Kurtyna - chwilowo opada, słychać kilka strzałów, następnie podnosi się._

John Watson (patrząc na rządek trupów): Co ty na to, Holmesie?

Sherlock Holmes: Nic. Ja nic nie widziałem. A w ogóle to mam amnezję po skoku z dachu szpitala świętego Bartłomieja i niczego nie kojarzę. A w jednym anglojęzycznym fiku cofnąłem się w rozwoju do wieku lat siedmiu. Patrz, mam nawet kocyk! (Znacząco pokazuje pomarańczowy kocyk.)

John Watson (po namyśle): W sumie ja też musiałem schylić się i zawiązać sznurowadło, i zupełnie nic nie widziałem. A skoro masz kocyk, spokojnie możemy iść do tego parku.

_Autorka, Holmes, Watson i Beta biorą się za rączki, oddalając się w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Holmes powiewa kocykiem, a zza kulis dobiega melodyjne wycie Psa z Baskerville._

Szczęśliwy Koniec: (następuje)


End file.
